


Ten, for good measure

by LinusPearl



Series: ReixSenpai [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW ish, Past HaruRei mentioned, Prompt - butterfly kisses, ReixSenpai Week 2015, mention of nudity, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And again. It’s a fluttering touch, barely there. And in the next second, it vanishes. It’s very unusual for Rei to be woken up in a such a delicate way. He racks his brain, still wrapped in the fog of slumber, to find who could be so nice. The touches stop being stationary and begin a slow travel from the small of his back up along his spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten, for good measure

**Author's Note:**

> First work I wrote for ReixSenpai Week on tumblr! It was such a challenge to pair Seijuro with Rei, I had lots of fun writing this little fic :3 Enjoy your reading!

It’s there and then it’s gone. And then again. Rei tries to take in his surroundings without opening his eyes. Pillow under his head, cover and sheets pooled around his hips. Rei is in bed, though probably not his given the chocolate and iron scent from the bedding. The scent is familiar though and not unpleasant.

And again. It’s a fluttering touch, barely there. And in the next second, it vanishes. It’s very unusual for Rei to be woken up in a such a delicate way. He racks his brain, still wrapped in the fog of slumber, to find who could be so nice. The touches stop being stationary and begin a slow travel from the small of his back up along his spine.

They light up a slow fire in his guts and Rei has no will - for once - to open his eyes. Instead he just makes himself more comfortable by sliding his arms under the pillow and bows his back with an appreciative hum. The analytical part of his brain gears in all the while Rei tries to keep focusing on the kisses. He’s not in his own flat, if he goes by the size of the bed, which tells him that he must have passed another checkpoint in his post break up recovery. Sure, Haruka and Rei had ended up their four years relationship in friendly terms. However, knowing it was time to part - since love had died down on both sides - did not make that decision and the following consequences any easier to swallow.

The mattress shifts and the bed creaks, tearing Rei from his thoughts. Lips press low on the side of a shoulder blade in a feathery touch. The sigh escaping his lips elicits a warm chuckle, in which Rei can hear a smile, from his mysterious, extremely considerate partner. And that’s when the dots connect. Rei knows only one person with a warm and generous smile. In fact, the only regular one since he parted with Haruka.

Rei has had a few dates with Seijuro - eight to be precise - and three of them had lead them into Rei’s bed. It was just physical for Rei, just pure physical attraction and he preferred to bring his one night stands to his flat because he could kick them out - _figuratively speaking_. Though a bit oblivious at times, the man is quite charming. Add the fact that he’s an excellent cook, with a beaming smile and nicely built, to say the least, and one might understand why Rei couldn’t find in him to refuse the first invitation. Rei also thinks Seijuro is quite a supportive and positive kind of man to be around. Pretty patient too.

Rei’s train of thoughts is derailed as the kisses, light as butterflies, slide higher and Rei lowers his shoulders and bares his neck, face almost buried in the pillow. Lips reach the shell of his ear and Rei lets out a soft moan. Last night had sealed their ninth date. Rei thinks it might start being more than just a physical thing. Frankly, he could get used to such wake up calls. As Seijuro’s firm hands on his hips make him roll on his back, the idea of starting something with the fiery man makes itself more... attractive.

Rei’s gaze locks with Seijuro. The morning sun rays caught in his red hair and his amber eyes, glowing over his tanned shoulders, give him an air of _wild fire_ that took human form. Seijuro dips his head to press firmer kisses along his collarbone, and the last coherent thought going through Rei’s mind as skilled fingers knead his inner thighs is that he should go for a tenth date. For good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun reading this ^^ Comments are always appreciated :D


End file.
